Gaun Baru Kejorou
by Zatsuki-N
Summary: Kimono lama Kejorou sobek, dia pun bergegas membeli kimono baru. Namun, alih-alih kimono, yang didapatnya justru gaun semata kaki warna ungu. / "Yang benar saja, masa' mengerjakan pekerjaan rumah tangga pakai gaun!" / Kubinashi-Kejorou fluff. Warning: semi-cannon.


cyanfive98 di sini~

Ini fic pertamaku di fandom NuraMago. Aku sebenarnya nggak terlalu ngikutin ceritanya, cuma nonton animenya aja. Itu pun baru season satu dan loncat-loncat alias gak ngurut episodenya ._. Jadi, mohon maaf kalo ada kesalahan dari deskripsi ceritanya.

Aku usahakan fic ini cannon, tapi berhubung aku nggak tahu banget sifat Kejoro-Kubinashi, fic ini sengaja kutulis semi-cannon di summary. Yah, semoga aja OOC-nya nggak keterlaluan ... #prayseriously

.

.

**Disclaimer:** Nurarihyon no Mago jelas punya Hiroshi Shiibashi-sensei, yang kupunya cuma plotnya aja

Selamat membaca^^

* * *

Entah sudah berapa lama Kejoro melenggak-lenggokkan tubuhnya di depan cermin. _Yokai_ wanita itu mencoba membuat gaun yang dipakainya terlihat secocok mungkin dengan bentuk tubuhnya. Namun, sedari awal bercermin—sedari awal melihat gaun itu di butik, lebih tepatnya—dia masih tak mampu mengatakan gaun itu cocok untuknya.

Dia mendengus. _Seharusnya, aku tak perlu membeli gaun ini kemarin_, batinnya kesal. _Seharusnya, aku mengikuti kata hatiku lalu mencari toko lain yang menjual kimono. Jika pada akhirnya aku tidak menemukannya hari itu, aku kan bisa cari di lain waktu..._

Ya, kemarin sore, Kejoro memang berniat membeli kimono baru. Kimono lamanya sobek karena dia tidak hati-hati ketika mencucinya.

Ditemani Wakana, dia pun pergi ke butik terdekat. Sialnya, karena mereka datang menjelang senja, butik langganan Wakana itu sudah tutup. Mereka pun mencari butik lain, tapi sama saja. Butik di sekitar sana kebanyakan tutup saat senja tiba. Hanya ada satu butik yang masih buka. Mereka lantas memasuki tempat itu.

Sialnya, butik kecil itu ternyata tidak menjual kimono, melainkan pakaian-pakaian seperti _dress_, gaun, kemeja, jas, dan semacamnya. Kejoro yang sudah kehilangan harapan hendak beranjak dari butik itu, tapi Wakana menahannya.

"_Nggak harus kimono, kan? Gaun ini juga bagus. Kelihatannya nyaman dipakai untuk aktivitas sehari-hari. Kita udah susah-susah nyari, sayang lho, kalau nggak dapat apa-apa."_

"Nyaman sih, nyaman, tapi, _masa'_ ngerjain pekerjaan rumah tangga pake gaun?!" ucap _yokai_ berambut ikal itu. Dia nggak kesal sama Wakana, yang menyarankannya untuk membeli gaun yang dipakainya ini. Dia justru kesal sama dirinya sendiri, yang dengan mudahnya terbujuk dengan 'rayuan' istri kedua Nura Rihan itu.

Memang, gaun yang dipakainya ini bagus dan nyaman. Gaun panjang semata kaki yang terbuat dari katun itu tidak kesempitan, tapi juga tidak kebesaran. Ukurannya pas sekali dengan tubuh Kejoro.

Bagian atas gaun itu berbentuk _V-neck_, dengan renda di tepian garisnya. Di bagian tengah dada, tepatnya di pertemuan dua garis yang membentuk huruf 'V', terpasang pita besar berwarna _violet_. Gaun itu terdiri dari dua warna, di mana warna seperempat bagian badan (sekitar renda), lengan, dan bagian bawah (dari pinggang sampai mata kaki) adalah ungu muda, sedangkan sisanya berwarna senada dengan warna pita. Bagian lengannya terbuat dari bahan tipis yang tembus pandang, dan agak menggembung di bagian bawah. Di pergelangan tangan terpasang kancing bentuk pita warna _violet_.

Manis. Itu kesan pertama yang Kejoro dapatkan ketika melihat gaun itu. Namun, dia tak berpikir untuk memakainya, karena... menurutnya, dia tidak pantas memakainya. Gaun itu lebih cocok jika dipakai Yuki-Onna a.k.a Tsurara. Kalau yang memakainya itu dia, rasanya rada gimanaaa, gituu…

Yah, walau sering kesal jika ada yang menyinggungnya, tapi diam-diam Kejoro sadar kalau umurnya sudah 'tidak muda lagi'. Pakaian yang cocok untuknya mungkin cuma kimono.

"Haah... Alamat jadi bulan-bulanan si _baka_ Kubinashi, nih...," keluhnya. Memang bukan hanya Kubinashi yang suka meledeknya dengan julukan 'tidak muda lagi' atau 'inget umur', tapi _yokai_ tak berleher itulah yang paling sering meledeknya.

_Apa kuganti saja gaun ini dengan kimono yang biasanya, ya? _tanyanya dalam hati. Ragu, dia pun mengambil kimono lamanya dari rak bajunya. Sepintas, kimono itu terlihat biasa-biasa saja, karena sobeknya di bagian belakang tapi agak di bawah. Namun, ketika dia menunduk sedikit saja, sobekannya itu akan terlihat. Kalau sobekannya kecil sih, tidak apa-apa. Masalahnya, sobekannya sudah sepanjang telapak tangan Aotabou.

"Kamu yakin, mau ganti baju? Gaun itu sudah cocok banget buatmu, lho."

Kejoro tersentak. Tanpa dia sadari, Wakana sudah berdiri di belakangnya. "Wa-Wakana-_sama_?! Sejak kapan ada di sana...?"

"Baru satu detik yang lalu, mungkin?" katanya asal, dengan cengiran khas keluarga Nura. "Kupikir kamu belum bangun karena belum ke dapur. Makanya, aku kemari untuk membangunkanmu. Eh, ternyata perkiraanku salah."

Pipi Kejoro bersemu merah. Saking sibuknya bercermin, dia sampai lupa waktu. Sekarang sudah hampir pukul setengah enam pagi, sudah waktunya bagi para penghuni Rumah Utama untuk memulai aktivitasnya. Sementara dia belum memasak apapun untuk sarapan mereka.

"Maafkan aku, Wakana-_sama_! Kumohon, izinkan aku untuk mengganti baju dahulu. Nanti, kalau sudah selesai, aku bakal langsung ke dapur."

"Ganti baju? Tidak, tidak boleh! Gaun itu sudah cocok sekali untukmu, Kejoro! Masa' iya, kau mau mengganti gaun sebagus itu dengan kimono yang sobek?" cecar Wakana. Wajahnya sengaja di-_setting_ serius untuk mendukung perkataannya.

"Tapi—"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian! Pokoknya, kalau kau tetap mengganti gaunmu dengan kimono sobek itu, aku bakal nekat memakaikan gaun itu padamu!"

Kejoro _sweatdrop_. Ibu Rikuo ini memang pandai sekali berakting. Sudah tahu begitu, tapi dia masih saja mau menuruti kata-katanya.

"Baiklah, aku nggak akan ganti baju. Tapi, tolong izinkan aku bercermin lagi, sebentaaaar... saja. Wakana-_sama_ ke dapur duluan saja."

"Aku pegang kata-katamu," sahut Wakana. Dia lantas berjalan menuju pintu kamar. "Kalau begitu, aku duluan, ya. Ingat pesanku tadi."

"Iya, iya, aku ingat, kok."

Ketika Wakana sudah hilang dari pandangan, Kejoro kembali menatap refleksi dirinya di cermin. Menghela nafas, dia lantas meletakkan kimono lamanya di rak, lalu pergi menyusul satu-satunya manusia perempuan di Rumah Utama.

...

_Benar-benar bukan hari yang menyenangkan!_ batin Kejoro. Seharian ini, dia sukses meraih gelar '_Yokai_ Teraniaya' gara-gara pakaian barunya. Aotabo dan Kurotabo meledeknya tiap kali berpapasan dengannya. Yuki-Onna dan Rikuo sekuat tenaga menahan tawa ketika melihatnya memakai gaun itu. Oh, sepertinya memang hanya Wakana yang punya selera berbeda di Rumah Utama ini.

"Yaah, setidaknya, aku tidak bertemu dengan Kubinashi," gumamnya sembari berjalan menuju kamarnya.

_Tapi, rasanya sepi juga ya, kalau tidak mendengar ocehan yokai satu itu_ …

"Eh, apa sih, yang kupikirkan?! Malah bagus kan, kalau dia tak ada! Aku sudah cukup puas jadi target _yokai_-_yokai_ lain. Tak perlu dikasih bonus ocehan darinya," ujarnya pada diri sendiri.

Baru saja berkata begitu, sosok yang sedari tadi ada dalam pikirannya menampakkan diri. _Yokai_ tanpa leher itu nampak berjalan ke arahnya. Namun, dia tidak melihat ke depan, melainkan ke samping, lebih tepatnya ke kolam tempat Kappa biasa menghabiskan waktu.

_Aduh, ngapain sih, dia pake muncul segala?!_

Kejoro kelabakan. Di sekitarnya tidak ada tempat untuk bersembunyi. Ketika dia hendak memutar balik langkahnya, sebuah suara memanggilnya.

"Hooi, Kejoro!"

Terlambat. Kubinashi sudah melihatnya, bahkan memanggil namanya. Kejoro tersenyum kecut. Dia nggak punya niat samasekali untuk menjawab panggilan yokai berambut kuning itu.

Ketika jarak mereka sudah tinggal semeter, Kubinashi menghentikan langkahnya. Dia terpana ketika melihat pakaian temannya yang biasanya berbaju kimono itu. Kejoro sudah punya firasat buruk mengenai ini. Dan benar saja, sesaat kemudian Kubinashi tertawa geli.

"Kenapa dengan pakaianmu?" tanyanya dengan wajah meledek.

"Sobek. Aku tak punya kimono lain, jadi, aku pakai ini. Sudah ya, aku mau istirahat."

"Hei, tunggu!" sergah Kubinashi, seraya menarik lengan Kejoro. Lawan bicaranya itu jadi risih dibuatnya.

"Ngapain, sih?! Mau ngomentarin gaunku, heh?!" geram Kejoro. Matanya berkilat saking kesalnya.

"Iya! Tahukah kau, kau terlihat—"

"Aneh? Jelek? Gak cocok sama usia? Iya, emang! Kau tidak memberitahukanku pun, aku sudah tahu kalau gaun ini benar-benar tak cocok untukku! Yang lainnya juga bilang begitu! Kalau ada kimono lain, aku pasti tidak akan mau memakai gaun ini!"

"Kau salah, _baka_," sahut Kubinashi santai. "Aku baru mendengarnya dari Ao tadi, sepulangnya dari menemani _shodanco_ berjalan-jalan, tapi begitu melihatnya dengan mata kepalaku sendiri, aku rasa, mata mereka perlu diperiksa."

"Hah..?"

Kubinashi tersenyum. Bukan senyum meledek, melainkan senyum tulus yang mampu meruntuhkan 'fondasi' sikap keras Kejoro padanya.

"Kau terlihat cantik dengan gaun itu. Sangat cantik, dan juga anggun. Menurutku, gaun ini sangat cocok untukmu karena membuatmu terlihat lebih muda, seperti baru berumur duapuluhan."

Dan pernyataan Kubinashi sukses membuat mulut Kejoro menganga lebar. "Ap—Apa? Cantik..?"

Kubinashi mengangguk. Senyum tulus masih terkembang di sudut bibirnya. Namun, senyum itu perlahan sirna ketika Kejoro masih menatapnya dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Sesaat kemudian, dia seperti mengingat sesuatu.

"E.. eh, tadi, aku bilang apa?" tanya Kubinashi kikuk, seolah dia mendadak _amnesia_.

"Cantik, anggun, awet muda," lirih Kejoro.

"Ke kamu?"

"Iya."

"Sungguh?"

"Ya ampun, tadi kan kamu sendiri yang bilang begitu! Masa' udah lupa, sih?"

Hening mendadak menguasai atmosfer di sekitar mereka. Pipi keduanya bersemu merah, terutama si Kubinashi. Tidak hanya pipi, tapi seluruh wajahnya sudah semerah kepiting rebus.

"Err, kau memang terlihat ... lebih baik jika memakai gaun itu. Soal cantik atau jelek, lebih baik tak usah kau pikirkan..."

"Mana bisa tidak kupikirkan?"

"Eh?"

Kini, giliran Kejoro yang tersenyum. Digenggamnya telapak tangan Kubinashi, lalu berkata, "kukira Wakana-_sama_ mengatakan gaun ini cocok untukku hanya untuk menghiburku, tapi ternyata tidak. Ternyata, memang ada yang berpikir kalau gaun ini benar-benar cocok untukku. _Hontou ni arigato gozaimasu_, Kubinashi!"

Dia lantas melanjutkan kembali perjalanannya menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Kubinashi yang masih mematung.

Rasa kesal yang menyelimuti dirinya telah lenyap, tergantikan dengan semangat dan rasa gembira yang luar biasa.

Dia tak tahu mengapa dia merasa senang saat Kubinashi bilang 'cantik' padanya. Satu hal yang dia tahu …

.

.

.

Pilihan Wakana-_sama_ memang tidak pernah salah.

* * *

*Readers: udah _end_, nih? Kok gantung? Terus si Kubinashi begimane tuh nasibnye..?*

Penasaran? Tenaaang, ini belum _end_, kok ... Masih ada lanjutannya di OMAKE di bawah sesi curhat _author_ ini.

Minna-san, bagaimana? Apa fic ini sudah cukup _fluff_? Cyan mohon maaf kalau belum :(

Ide fic ini berasal dari kecintaan (?) Cyan terhadap pair Kejoro-Kubinashi. Mungkin emang rada _crack_, tapi aku suka aja ngeliat interaksi mereka di anime. Unyu unyu gemana getoohh... x3

Pas ngeliat scene yang Kubinashi ngelarang Kejoro buat ngehajar Tanuki karena udah ngebunuh Kagibari-onna, aku jerit2 kayak fangirl ketemu idolanya, lhoo... #teruslocurhat?

Ohya, terus si Kejoro itu juga dipanggil Kino, ya? #ketahuanbangetgakngikutinmanganya

Akhir kata ... selamat membaca OMAKE. Sangat diharapkan memberi review, kritik, atau saran yang membangun setelah selesai membaca^^

(N.B: syukur-syukur kalo ada yang mau nge-fave/follow fic ini, hehe... #mupeng)

* * *

_OMAKE_

Perlu waktu beberapa menit sampai Kubinashi tersadar dari lamunannya. Sungguh lucu rasanya melihat _yokai_ cowok sekeren dirinya bisa mematung gara-gara 'keceplosan'. Yah, tapi, melihat Kejoro yang seperti itu, rasanya sulit baginya untuk berbohong.

Dia tersenyum kecil. Sepertinya, dia memang punya perasaan yang berbeda terhadap _yokai_ berambut ikal tersebut. Dan—entah ini dirinya yang kege'eran atau memang kenyataan—nampaknya, Kejoro pun memiliki perasaan itu padanya.

"Sudahlah," gumamnya pada diri sendiri. Dia lantas beranjak dari tempatnya semula.

Sementara itu, sekelompok _yokai_ tengah terkekeh dari balik semak-semak. Tidak hanya _yokai_, Wakana yang merupakan manusia juga ada di sana. Mereka mengawasi Kejoro dan Kubinashi sejak awal bertemu tanpa disadari oleh dua _yokai_ itu.

"Sepertinya memang butuh waktu agak lama sampai mereka menyadari perasaan masing-masing," gumam Wakana.

_~OWARI~_


End file.
